The Four Warriors, Book 1:Chapter 3
III Castor : Castor was tired of walking. Unlike the others, who are still psyched up, he was already tired after climbing down Hollywood Hill. They walked down beside an asphalt road while dozens of cars passed by, either towards the city or away from it. "Um, guys?" Castor said. "Can we rest for a while? I'm tired already." "C'mon Castor! We're almost there! Don't be such a wimp!", Penthesilea said. His legs felt like lead and his backpack was getting heavier. "Can you carry me, Ody?", he asked Odysseus. "In your dreams, Gemini! And don't call me Ody for heaven's sake!", Odysseus said angrily. The others giggled when they heard that. They continued walking until they reached the city of Los Angeles. "Whoa guys, its really bright in here.", Atalanta said in awe. The buildings were almost tall, multi-colored lights flickered and danced on the streets and buildings, trees lined up the center of the road, cars of different models and colors lined up the parking lot, people dressed up in party clothes are everywhere, talking, dancing, laughing and singing. "Well, looks like the city's very lively.", Odysseus said as they walked past a casino full of gamblers and party people. "Can we find a place to eat and sleep now guys?", Castor said wearily. The others agreed since they were finally tired and starving too. : They found a hotel and restaurant near downtown Los Angeles and checked in for an overnight stay. After they put down their bags on their beds, they went down to eat. Castor ordered a lot of food like turkey legs, hotdogs, steak and an apple pie. He also ordered three bottles of water which he jugged down in less than a minute. Penthesilea noticed Castor hogging on the food so he pinched his arm and said, "Have some manners will you, Castor?" Castor stopped eating to see her, Atalanta and Odysseus eating like executive officers. He blushed and slowed down eating. "Oh, sorry about that.", he apologized. It was already late night when they slept because they watched some TV programs. Castor was the first one to fall asleep. While sleeping, he had a dream. : He was in a cavern full of boulders on the sides, stalactites in the ceiling and stalagmites on the ground. In front of him was a deep and huge pit. Then suddenly, a face appeared in the pit. It was a face of a woman covered in dirt and soil. Castor was scared out of his wits because the woman was flashing a creepy smile but sleeping. Then he heard her speak, You only have little time left before my children fully wakes me up. I will bring down the Olympians and even you and your friends. Surrender yourselves to me, as I am the mother of all.' '''Castor realized she was Gaea, the one Hades told them. "What are you planning? Tell me!", he shouted at her. Gaea's smile became more creepier. ''You will know after some time, brother of Pollux. Surrender to me and join my forces together with your brother to bring everything back to me. ''Gaea said these words which made Castor more terrified and angry. "We will not join you 'cause we know you've got evil plans!", he yelled at her. ''As expected from "heroes" who wish to turn against me. Soon you'll realize your mistakes to refuse my offer and regretting it will be beyond painful than you can ever imagine, Castor. Now, wake up and do what you must do to suffer and perish after fighting for something that is totally pointless, twin of Pollux. The cavern began to crumble and darkness covered his dream. He woke up, beading with sweat and his neck muscles tightened. The others were looking at him. "What's wrong, Castor? You've been sweating and shaking when we saw you.", Atalanta said, concerned. Castor rubbed his eyes and got up. "Oh, just a bad dream. Nothing else.", he lied. But sooner or later he has to tell them what Gaea told him in his dreams. END Chapter Two Chapter Four Category:The Four Warriors Category:Chapter Page Category:Hyugabyakugan12